


Roses Tadpole Dreams

by Shiva 96 (Fox_Wilder)



Category: Baldur's Gate, Cherry Bomb - Fandom, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Baldur's Gate 3 Spoilers, Gen, Tadpole dream, daisy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wilder/pseuds/Shiva%2096
Summary: Bg3 ea tadpole dreams, altered to fit Rose Wilder. Personalized essentially.
Kudos: 1





	Roses Tadpole Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Rose Wilder is the main character from my book Cherry Bomb. I'm currently playing thru bg3 as her so I decided to write this.

“…Chosen.”

As Roses eyes fluttered open, she saw that she was surrounded by a grassy field, clovers pressing up to her cheek. She inhaled, feeling herself relax into the ground. She lifted herself up using her elbow.  
The sky was blue, clear. The sun was bright. She shielded her eyes with the back of her hand. Not far away was a palace, made of the whitest marble she had ever seen. It shimmered in the sunlight, like glitter.  
Rose was in the garden of the palace. Lavender swayed gently from side to side. A blue butterfly sat upon it. Birds sang in the background.

“I didn’t think you’d survive.”

Rose turned, met with a familiar face. It was Aziel. He wore a white robe. His arms were decorated with golden jewelry, his hair dripping with pearls. His golden eyes burned in the bright light. She furrowed her brow. He spoke so… softly. He smiled.

“You frown in your sleep. There must be so much on your mind,” he opened up his arms. An odd thing to say, considering he is well aware of the fact that Rose suffers from nightmares. Sometimes she screams in her sleep. Or talks. Frowning wasn’t the worst. She opened her mouth but decided not to say anything.

“Come to me, Rose. I can help you. I can make you feel better. Come.” Rose got up from the cushiony grass, and hesitantly, as though going against her gut feeling, embraced him. He was warm. Comforting. Loving.  
But Aziel was never warm. His touch was always cold as ice. And he would never hug Rose. Rose's heart began beating faster. Something was wrong.  
She pushed him away and sprang up. She grabbed the hilt of her dagger, ready to attack.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re not Aziel. Whatever you are, get the hells away from me!” she screamed.

“So much anger. So much spite...” Aziels expression soured. Something in his eyes shifted. The air grew cold. Rose inhaled sharply as she found her hands trembling. She felt her forehead get moist from sweat.

“You’re not ready.”

The blue sky melted. The palace fell. The flowers died within seconds. The butterfly disappeared altogether. The wind howled. The songs of birds turned into desperate cries.  
Roses eyes widened. 

“I will return… when you are.” He gave her an odd smile as he melted away. 

Darkness consumed all that was around her. Her eyes got heavy. She wanted to scream, kick. But there was nothing to kick. She had no strength to scream. 

“But I do have a parting gift.”

Her eyes closed.  
Something within her shifted, sated.


End file.
